


It's Just Food

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: Chef Gordon Ramsay fics [3]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Gordon Ramsay - Fandom
Genre: AU, Adult Humor, Anal Fingering, Awkward Conversations, Cooking, Cum Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Face cum shot, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Masterchef, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Slash, Slutty Bowie, Smut, Spanking, Strong Language, Tension, Unlikely Pairing, blowjob, unusual pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>=REVISED: 10th September 2015=</p><p>David Bowie's personal Chef has taken ill and while he tries to find a stand in, he either has to learn how to cook or eat out for every meal. So then, who will teach him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InherentlyBowie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InherentlyBowie/gifts).



> Requested fic.
> 
> **
> 
> Can be any Bowie-era you like best.

It was miserable weather, with snow and blustering winds cold enough to ensure nobody went out unless they really had to. Sitting as his counter, drinking a hot chocolate and reading the newspaper, David Bowie glanced over at his answering machine and noticed the little light was on. He reached over and pressed the button, listening to the message and furrowing his brow. No wonder his breakfast was late this morning, his personal chef had taken ill and couldn't come in until he was better.  
  
  
"Damn.. " David leaned back and glanced at the clock, he hoped the guy would be alright but now what was he going to do for his meals?  Looking towards the window, he shivered just thinking about going out to get something from the shops and eating out in this weather seemed very unappealing anyway.  
  
  
David had some basic cooking skills, enough to keep himself fed but he'd become a little spoilt since hiring the chef and wasn't too keen on heating up TV dinners for the next few weeks. With a sigh, he finished his drink and grabbed up his keys, he was going to have to brave the weather at least once today.  
  
  
"Might as well get it over with," he grumbled, pulling on his boots, "damn.. "  
  
  
He left the warmth of his home and got into his car, switched on the heater and drove downtown.


	2. A Lucky Break

He pulled up just outside of the butcher's shop, but he wasn't going in. The cars were all lined up as far as the eye could see, so he couldn't get a spot closer to the grocery store. He stepped out and locked his car, got onto the foot path and stumbled as a drift of snow had concealed a hole in the pavement.  
  
  
"Whoa!" came a voice, as a strong pair of arms grabbed him and stopped him from falling over completely. David straightened up and turned to see someone he had met once or twice before, Gordon Ramsay.  
  
  
"Thanks," David breathed, "fucking weather.. "  Gordon laughed.  
  
  
"No problem, David," he responded, letting go of him, "not having a good day?"  
  
  
"Nope," David brushed the snow from his pants.  
  
  
"What's happened then?" asked Gordon, because he was one of those rare celebrity people who actually cared about other people, famous and not so famous alike. David knew this and that's why they were friendly to one another, nobody could resist Gordon's big heart and need to be helpful.  
  
  
"My chef has taken ill," David answered him, putting on his gloves.  
  
  
"Can you cook, though?" Gordon questioned him.  
  
  
"I can," David replied, "but not as good."  
  
  
"So what are you doing out here then, you donut?" Gordon teased him playfully.  
  
  
"I just came down to grab some TV dinners until I can find someone to stand in," David replied, looking towards the sky, it looked like another blizzard was about to blow in soon.  
  
  
"Oh, yuck, are you serious?" Gordon asked him, his brows lifted, "come on, take me back to your place and I'll give you a few pointers."  
  
  
"What?" David looked puzzled now, "oh no, it's just food, Gordon.. Really, I couldn't ask you to do that."  
  
  
"You didn't," said Gordon firmly, slightly offended by the 'just food' remark, "I offered, now let's go before that storm hits."  
  
  
David hesitated, then figured why not and they returned to his car.


	3. Lesson one

They drove back to David's home just in time, as the snow storm suddenly whipped up all around the city.  
  
  
"That was close," Gordon mused, brushing the snow from his hair and stepping inside.  
  
  
"Speak for yourself," David shook off a lot more snow and shivered as he stepped into his living room and shut the door.  
  
  
"Okay, let's warm up first and then you can show me your kitchen, yeah?" Gordon suggested.  
  
  
"Alright," David agreed, moving closer to the fire with Gordon, "I hope you weren't in the middle of something.. "  
  
  
"Not really, no," Gordon replied, "actually I was just about to get caught in a blizzard, so it's lucky you came along when you did."  
  
  
"Where were you parked?" David wondered.  
  
  
"Fucking miles away," Gordon told him, "then I realized the bloody seafood market was shut, I was so looking forward to some seared bass for dinner tonight."  
  
  
"I have some bass in the cooler," David said idly, "why don't you hang about?"  
  
  
"Sounds perfect," Gordon smiled at him, "now, where's your kitchen?" David gestured to the door and they walked to his kitchen, which was big and quite modern.  
  
  
"Oh, lovely," Gordon felt at home already, "alright, let's see what you've got laying around.. "  
  
  
"Can we start with breakfast?" asked David, "I'm fucking starving.. "  
  
  
"Me too," Gordon grabbed up some things, "how about pancakes?"  
  
  
"Mmm, I could go for a few of those," David's eyes lit up, "I like them nice and hot, covered in syrup.. "  
  
  
"With some mixed berries on the side," Gordon finished his sentence for him, "yeah, me too. Alright, so we've got everything we need.. "  David watched him setting up.  
  
  
"How are we going to do this, exactly?" David asked him.  
  
  
"Well," Gordon was grabbing two of everything, "you'll be standing next to me and I'll show you what to do, just copy me.. "  
  
  
"Sounds easy enough," David mused, stepping closer to Gordon, "but won't we make double the mess?"  
  
  
"I never make a mess," Gordon replied, looking at him sideways, "do you?"  
  
  
"A bit," David shrugged, "maybe a lot.. " Gordon laughed and pushed a bowl towards him.  
  
  
"Alright," Gordon started, "watch me and do what I do.. "  
  
  
"Okay but go slowly," David told him, "I want to make sure I remember it for when I have to do it by myself."  
  
  
"Too easy," Gordon nodded, "first we need to make the pancake mixture."  
  
  
"From scratch?!" David lifted a brow.  
  
  
"Yes, from scratch," Gordon responded firmly, "trust me, it tastes ten times better than the ready made batter.. "  
  
  
"Okay," David said uncertainly, "better batter, moving on.. "  Gordon grinned at him amusedly and they got to work making the pancake batter, which was pretty quick and easy to do.


	4. Pancakes And Syrup

"Don't forget to taste it," Gordon reminded David, dipping his fingertip into his batter and then putting it into his mouth, "mmm, yess.. "  David looked down at his bowl and tasted it with his fingertip, nodding with an impressed expression on his face.  
  
  
"Uh?" Gordon prompted him, "what did I tell you?"  
  
  
"Alright," David relented, "it tastes better.. "  
  
  
"Okay," Gordon checked the pans he'd put on already, "they have to be sizzling hot before we can put the batter in.. "  Gordon made a few pancakes while David watched him carefully.  
  
  
"You don't want to make them too big," Gordon explained, "but you can make them as small as you like, I like them just so.. "  He poured some batter into the pan.  
  
  
"How do you know when to flip them?" David peered over his shoulder.  
  
  
"See those little air bubbles?" Gordon pointed out, flipping it over, "nice and golden brown.. "  
  
  
"So how can you tell if the other side's done then?" David looked at him curiously.  
  
  
"Same amount of time," Gordon responded, carefully counting in his mind, "once you get the hang of it, you can usually judge it pretty closely."  Gordon flipped the pancake onto his plate and David smiled.  
  
  
"Perfect," David complimented him. Gordon blushed and gestured to the other pan.  
  
  
"Let's see how you go," Gordon encouraged him. David poured some batter into the pan, but when he was done, it was sort of oddly shaped.  
  
  
"Here," Gordon stood behind him and guided his hand to pour the mixture again, "like this.. feel it?"  
  
  
"Oh.. yeah.. " David nodded slightly, his face burning a little. Gordon stepped back and watched as David did it again, on his own this time.  
  
  
"That's it!" Gordon looked impressed, "well done! Now, how do they taste?"  
  
  
"Let's find out," David poured the syrup and Gordon placed the berries onto their plates. They sat down at the table and started to enjoy their meal.  
  
  
"So," Gordon lifted his brows curiously, "what's the verdict?"  
  
  
"Try some," David offered, grabbing up a clean fork and handing it over. Gordon accepted the fork, thanking him quietly and tried some of David's pancakes.  
  
  
"Mm, wow.. " Gordon's eyes lit up excitedly, "that's fucking delicious.. "  David looked pleased with himself and sat back smugly.  
  
  
"Not bad for a beginner, hm?" David boasted.  
  
  
"You definitely have some natural talent," Gordon agreed.  
  
  
"Yes, well.. " David settled down a bit, "I wouldn't have bothered if not for you, so.. thank you." Gordon felt his face growing hot.  
  
  
"You're welcome," he said honestly, "we can make a start on lunch a bit later on, if you'd like?"  
  
  
"I'd love that," David accepted his offer, "you've er, you've got some syrup on your er.. "  
  
  
"Oh.. " Gordon looked embarrassed and licked his lips, wiping his face with a napkin.  
  
  
"No, it's.. " David reached out and cleaned it off Gordon's chin lightly with his thumb, then he slowly, very purposefully put it into his mouth and sucked on it carefully, his gaze locked with Gordon's. He leaned back and tilted his head, Gordon suddenly remembered how to blink and cleared his throat, averting his eyes with a hot flush of his face. He really liked David and was flattered that he would flirt so blatantly with him, but Gordon wasn't sure if it was just David's playful nature or if it was something much less innocent..


	5. It's Getting Hot In Here

David looked satisfied that he had ruffled Gordon and stood up.  
  
  
"Coffee?" he ventured.  
  
  
"Yes please," Gordon helped him clear the table and David started up the coffee machine. Gordon loaded up the dishwasher and stood in the kitchen to talk while the coffee heated up.  
  
  
"So what's on for lunch?" David asked him, wiping down the counters. Gordon watched him as he picked up the syrup, gave him a coy smile and turned to put it away.  
  
  
"Erm.. I-I think maybe something simple again," Gordon stammered uncertainly, "burgers are always fun to make."  
  
  
"I like burgers," David replied, closing the cupboard doors.  
  
  
"Well when you taste these ones," Gordon boasted, "you'll love them."  
  
  
David looked casually interested as he poured the coffee and handed one to Gordon, their fingers touching and their eyes meeting briefly. Gordon lifted his chin in a slightly dominant pose and David turned away shyly, so much for the flirting..  
  
  
"Are you seeing anyone, Gordon?" David ventured, leaning on the counter towards him.  
  
  
"Not at the moment," Gordon replied, "my last date went a bit sour when I got called in, she saw me in my Chef's Whites out in the kitchens and got scared off.. "  David laughed quietly.  
  
  
"You're quite fearsome in the kitchen, though," David smiled warmly at him, "I'm surprised you haven't bitten my head off yet."  
  
  
"Well, you're a really quick learner," Gordon complimented him, "and I didn't mean to frighten her off, but ten years in the business, those chefs should know better, uh?"  
  
  
"I suppose so," David agreed hesitantly, "it really gets you fired up, doesn't it?"  Gordon sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead.  
  
  
"Yeah, sorry David," Gordon apologized.  
  
  
"It's fine," David touched his arm reassuringly, "it's great to have passion." He let go and wandered into the living room, so Gordon grabbed up his coffee and followed him.  
  
  
"What about you?" Gordon asked, sitting himself beside David on the sofa, "fancy anyone lately?"  
  
  
"Oh, yes and no.. " David replied vaguely, "I have kept myself extremely busy lately but I think things have slowed down enough to take a little look around again. I did see a gorgeous woman across the street yesterday, but she got into a taxi before I could get over and say hello.. "  
  
  
"Ah, that's a shame," Gordon nudged him with his elbow, "maybe next time, uh?"  
  
  
"I suppose," David tilted his head and looked thoughtful, "that's the worst part about delays, if I'd have been a few minutes sooner.. "  
  
  
"I know what you mean," Gordon replied, "but if I hadn't been delayed myself this morning, you'd have been eating TV dinners by now."  
  
  
"Or a very, very hard boiled egg," David mused. Gordon laughed and David leaned back, sighing quietly.  
  
  
"It is a pity, though," David said gently, "I am starting to feel the pinch of loneliness lately."  Gordon nodded.  
  
  
"It's difficult," Gordon agreed, "but hey, we've got each other for today at least, uh?"  
  
  
"Oh yeah," David looked at him amusedly, "you're just here for the bass."  
  
  
"Oh I'm not," Gordon scolded him playfully, "come on, David.. You can't honestly believe that?" David sat up a little.  
  
  
"What should I believe then?" David asked him. Gordon looked at his eyes and David held his gaze briefly, before looking away and finishing his coffee.  
  
  
"I really do want to help you," Gordon told him honestly and their eyes met once more.  
  
  
"Have you done something different with your hair?" David noticed.  
  
  
"Yeah, you like it?" Gordon was glad of the shift in conversation.  
  
  
"Suits you," David nodded.  
  
  
"Are you going to change yours again soon?" Gordon asked him.  
  
  
"I might," David mused, "why? Don't you like it?"  
  
  
"I love it," Gordon grinned at him, "don't be so self conscious, David. You're a beautiful man, I really mean that." David blushed and looked amused, he always got very shy when accepting compliments.  
  
  
"I guess I'm just a little out of sorts today," David said quietly, "it's like nothing went right until you came along."  
  
  
Gordon looked at him curiously and they leaned back into the sofa, David shifted and rested his head on Gordon's shoulder but he didn't mind.  
  
  
"David?" Gordon blushed as he thought of asking.  
  
  
"Hmm?" David closed his eyes.  
  
  
"Are you.. flirting with me?" Gordon asked him, hoping he wasn't misreading the signals or being too presumptuous.  
  
  
"I'll stop if it bothers you, Gordon," David answered him. Gordon looked down at him and David slowly lifted his gaze to meet with his.  
  
  
"It really doesn't," Gordon said quietly, purposefully holding his stare before inching his face a little closer.  
  
  
David met him half way and their lips met softly, arms snaking around each other's waist as they kissed tentatively for several minutes. Gordon's hand slipped down to David's thigh, squeezing it and eliciting a soft moan from him and he carefully slid his hand higher towards David's crotch. David parted his thighs in consent and opened his mouth, deepening the kiss as Gordon's tongue met with his own. Gordon moaned deeply when his fingers reached David's erection, feeling that it was rock hard and clearly revealing his arousal.


	6. Lesson Two

David's hand grasped Gordon's shirt, as if to pull it off but simply held onto it firmly and leaned down to love bite Gordon's neck. Gordon groaned and stroked David's erection through his pants, his own arousal intensifying as he heard another soft moan from David. David's hand let go of Gordon's shirt and his hand slipped down to grope at Gordon's erection, their lips quickly finding one another as David stopped love biting and sought to make out again.  
  
  
Soft hums escaped both of them as their hands began to stroke and explore, venturing to see what the other liked or didn't particularly care for. It was important for them to learn about one another's body, but it didn't go any further than kissing and heavy touching. They drew back after a while and both were blushing heatedly, but each had their hand still resting upon the other's thigh.  
  
  
"Wow," Gordon spoke first, a little breathless, "I certainly wasn't expecting that." David laughed and stood up.  
  
  
"I've worked up an appetite," David replied, "why don't we go and make those burgers?" Gordon slowly got to his feet.  
  
  
"Sounds great," Gordon agreed, following him back out to the kitchen and thinking that was it.  
  
  
This had happened to him plenty of times before, often it never went any further than the first experimental heavy petting session and he was fine with that. He rubbed at his neck gingerly, knowing that David had left his mark and it was going to show tomorrow. It was a good thing he didn't have any filming to do, or he'd have to wear a scarf or something similar..   
  
  
"The trick is using the right amount of seasoning," Gordon explained, bringing out the mince, "you don't want it too strong or too bland.. "   
  
  
"Hm, I really don't mind it strong," David remarked and Gordon looked at him curiously, but David simply gave him an innocent smile and started to roll the beef into burger sized patties.  
  
  
"Uhm, okay.. " Gordon snapped back to it, "alright, so if you just do it like this.. " David paused to watch him and remedied his own patties to follow suit.  
  
  
"They'll come out more evenly cooked," Gordon went on, "you wouldn't believe how many burgers I've had that were burnt on one side and still undercooked in the middle.. "   
  
  
"Oh, yuck.. " David made a face and Gordon laughed.  
  
  
"Okay, flour.. " Gordon reached for the bag, "very important, this stuff can get really sticky otherwise."  
  
  
David giggled quietly and Gordon blushed hotly, trying to hold back his own laughter so he could focus on getting the burgers just perfect. By the time they were ready to cook the patties, the counter was covered with flour and so was David's shirt, along with his hands, face and hair.  
  
  
"Honestly," Gordon mused, "it's like teaching a fuckin' two year old!" David grinned and tossed some flour at him and Gordon threw a pinch of it back at him amusedly.  
  
  
"How long do they cook for?" asked David.  
  
  
"Okay, so cooking times can vary," Gordon got back to it, "depending on the heat and the size, if it's bigger.. oh _stop!_ "  David was smirking suggestively and now laughed, Gordon's amused blushing the aimed for end result to his playful teasing.  
  
  
"If it's bigger, it needs to be longer," Gordon tried again. David started to laugh again as he put the patties in to heat up and Gordon took a moment to realize what he'd said.  
  
  
"In the pan!" Gordon corrected himself, "oh David, stop!" But he couldn't help himself from laughing as well.  
  
  
"You're a dirty minded bastard, you know that?" Gordon flipped the burger patties.  
  
  
"Yeah but.. so are you," David mock scolded him right back and Gordon blushed again.  
  
  
"Would you get the tomatoes please?" Gordon asked David, "..and anything else you'd like on the burgers.. "   
  
  
"Too easy," David nodded, venturing over to the fridge and bringing out a few items. Gordon took the burger patties out of the pan and showed them off.  
  
  
"Now you try," Gordon told David. So David placed his burger patties into the pan while Gordon watched him and started to slice the tomatoes and chop up the lettuce quickly.


	7. Idle Hands

The burgers began to sizzle loudly and David looked uncertainly at Gordon.  
  
  
"Not yet," Gordon reassured him, "if you look just down a little lower, you can see the progress from the side.. " David lowered his gaze and watched the burgers begin to brown.  
  
  
"Ohh I see," David figured it out and flipped the burgers when they had browned halfway through.  
  
  
"Mmm, that smells gorgeous, David," Gordon commented.  
  
  
"How can a smell be gorgeous?" David wondered, removing the burgers from the pan and switching off the hotplate.  
  
  
"Let's have a look at them," Gordon pulled his plate closer and nodded approvingly, "okay, we can start building up the buns now."   
  
  
David opened his mouth and Gordon pointed at him, a warning expression on his face. David grinned impishly and shrugged, putting some toppings onto his burgers and adding the patties. They sat down at the dining room table and as they had made two each, they swapped one to try each other's cooking.  
  
  
"Yours is much softer," David commented.  
  
  
"I don't like them too well cooked," Gordon replied, "medium rare is just perfect for me, but for a first try, it isn't half bad."   
  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud clap of thunder and the lights went out for a few seconds, then they flickered back on and the wind outside howled wildly.  
  
  
"Something tells me I'll need to make up the spare bed tonight," David stood up and looked out of the window, but he could see nothing through the flurry of falling snow. Gordon's heart was racing, the sudden noise had startled him but he was recovering quickly.  
  
  
"Fuck me," Gordon breathed, "that was fucking loud.. "  David nodded and walked back over to the table.  
  
  
"Sounded pretty close," David agreed, "I hope nobody's out there."   
  
  
"I highly doubt it," Gordon reassured him, "they've all bunkered down for the night by now."  
  
  
"At least we've still got power," David remarked.  
  
  
"Yes," Gordon agreed, "I've been looking forward to dinner all day."   
  
  
"I was more worried about the heating," David mused.  
  
  
"We could always cuddle up," Gordon suggested, "but that bass isn't going to sear itself."   
  
  
"Did you mean to say _huddle_ up?" David asked him.  
  
  
"Uh? What did I say?" Gordon asked curiously.  
  
  
"You said we could always _cuddle_ up," David replied amusedly and Gordon blushed, hard.  
  
  
"Yes I meant _huddle_ ," Gordon sat back and looked at David thoughtfully.  
  
  
"Are you sure?" David asked him, offering him a suggestive smirk.  
  
  
"I have to admit I am having a hard time staying hetero right now, David," Gordon told him.  
  
  
"Oh there's no such thing," David walked off and Gordon stood up to follow him back into the living room.  
  
  
"How do you mean?" Gordon asked him, watching him switch on the television and trying to find a channel that wasn't blacked out.  
  
  
"Just what I said," David replied distractedly, "damnit.. looks like the TV station's been hit."  He switched off the television and sighed, flicking his gaze back to Gordon.  
  
  
"Guess we will have to make our own fun," David suggested.  
  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Gordon asked him.  
  
  
"I think you could guess," David responded cheekily.  
  
  
"Horny bastard," Gordon blushed again, "go and jack off in the shower, yeah?"  David laughed.  
  
  
"I suppose I could do that," David relented, a glint still in his eyes, "would you watch me, though?"   
  
  
"Wash you?" Gordon asked, looking surprised. David sidled up to him.  
  
  
"Mmm, even better.. " David grinned.  
  
  
"Fucking flirt.. " Gordon grumbled, "come here.. " He pulled David down onto the sofa so that he straddled Gordon's lap, drawing him into a deep, heated kiss.


	8. Hungry For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revised Chapter

Gordon put his arms around David, shifting slightly and David broke their kiss to breathe hotly into Gordon's ear and slide one hand down between his legs. Gordon moaned and felt David's fingers deftly setting his erection free from his pants, then David began slowly thrusting himself against Gordon's exposed cock.  
  
  
_"God_ , David.. " Gordon groaned. David hummed and licked his face, rubbing his cheek against the dampness shortly after. His breath then tickled Gordon's neck, as he began to mouth and kiss at it languidly.  
  
  
Gordon closed his eyes and slid his hands up to David's shoulders, applying gentle pressure on them to encourage him to go lower. David obliged and grasped Gordon's throbbing cock tightly, making him gasp and arch his back.  
  
  
_"Fuck!"_ Gordon cursed breathily.  
  
  
David started stroking his fingertips lightly along Gordon's hardening length, enjoying the way it throbbed at his touch. Gordon uttered a deep groan and David lowered his head, licking and tonguing Gordon's cock almost hungrily. Gordon started breathing quickly, his eyes opened and he stared down at David, able to see everything he was doing perfectly clearly. David's pretty eyes met with Gordon's stunning blue gaze, a coy smile sneaking onto the rock star's lips.  
  
  
"Gordon," David breathed seductively, "can I suck it, please?"  Gordon moaned as he asked the question and then waited, obviously he wouldn't do it without verbal consent and Gordon blushed heatedly as he nodded slightly.  
  
  
"Yes.. _Huhh_.. " Gordon answered him at last _,_ softly moaning in anticipation.  
  
  
_"Hmm.. "_ David closed his eyes, taking Gordon's hard member into his mouth and sucking on it in a way Gordon had never experienced before.  
  
  
Gordon lay his head back and clawed at the sofa, curling his toes and moaning loudly but David wasn't quite finished with him yet. Hooking one of Gordon's legs over his shoulder, David coated his fingers with saliva and pre cum before teasing at Gordon's entrance with his slickened fingertips. Gordon's eyes opened slowly, uncertain about the gesture but not adverse to it.  
  
  
"David.. _Uuhh,_ " Gordon moaned, thrusting his hips slightly.  
  
  
David relaxed his throat and Gordon's cock slid deeper into his mouth, he brought his free hand up to pump the base because it was too long and thick to fit it all in. Gordon started breathing heavily and deeply, feeling the odd sensation of David's finger pressing firmly into his ass.  
  
  
_"Yess.. "_ Gordon shut his eyes tightly, a thrill of pleasure working it's way through his body as David slipped two more fingers inside of him.  
  
  
David slowly started fucking Gordon's ass with his slick fingers, casually introducing a fourth one as Gordon relaxed and started to moan uncontrollably. Gordon grasped his hands into David's hair, pulling at it tightly and David uttered soft grunts of pleasure pain whenever he took a breath, before resuming his deep throating of Gordon's cock. _  
  
  
"Fuucckk.. " _ Gordon felt his cock pulse and his body began to shake, he carefully thrust his hips, hitting the back of David's throat and making him gag, the clamping muscles around his cock sparking Gordon's sudden release, _"ah! Uhh.. "_  
  
  
He pushed David's head back and his cock slipped free, spurting his release onto David's face while he watched. Gordon moaned and gazed intently at David's mouth as it opened again, catching the last spurt into his mouth and showing it to him before smiling and swallowing it slowly.  
  
  
" _Uhh.._ _Damn_.. " Gordon breathed heavily, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath and his eyes rolling shut.  
  
  
David used his hands to clean his face, then he leaned up and kissed Gordon, coaxing his lips open and letting him taste himself as they both moaned and heatedly made out.


	9. Break Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revised Chapter

"My bedroom," David murmured against Gordon's lips, _"mmm,_ right now.. "   
  
  
"You're such a cocky little shit.. " Gordon scolded him gently, "what makes you think I even want to?"   
  
  
"You do want to," David drew back, "and don't call me little, I'm just as big as you are - where it counts.. "   
  
  
He got up and walked away, Gordon sat up and watched him ascend the staircase. He waited for a few moments, then he swore softly and followed after David, up into his bedroom. David stood over by the window, he was drawing the blinds shut and he glanced over at Gordon.  
  
  
"Close the door," David instructed him. Gordon wondered why, because there wasn't anyone else around but he closed it anyway.  
  
  
"What are we doing up here?" Gordon asked him. The sofa had been comfortable enough, why would he want to come up here and mess his sheets up before bed?   
  
  
"I want you," David told him bluntly. Gordon was a little surprised that he was so quick to get to the point, but he was definitely interested.  
  
  
"Touch yourself," Gordon said to him firmly. Without hesitation, David started to stroke himself lightly through his pants, his gaze intent on Gordon, who was watching him.  
  
  
"Do you like it when I touch myself right here?" David asked him softly. Gordon nodded slowly, his gaze darkening and David moaned quietly, leaning against the wall and arching his back, rolling his hips teasingly.  
  
  
"Don’t stop.. " Gordon breathed, becoming increasingly aroused.   
  
  
_"Mmm,_ " David moaned softly, his eyes opening, "strip.. "  Gordon stood back and took off his clothes, David slowly did the same and then gestured to the bed.  
  
  
"Get on your hands and knees, babe," David said to him, "and wait for me."   
  
  
Gordon hesitated but he was so aroused by now that he honestly couldn't bring himself to not go through with it, he was excited by David's willingness to learn, his competence in the kitchen and his sexy gestures just now pushed him over the edge. He got up onto the bed on his hands and knees and waited, his face growing hot as David wandered over and rubbed his ass with his hand.  
  
  
David growled.  
  
  
"David.. " Gordon moaned.  
  
  
"Do you want it now?" David asked him.  
  
  
"Right now.. " Gordon spoke softly, lust taking over his senses completely. David took up his position behind Gordon and smiled faintly, leaning down to kiss his broad, muscular back.


	10. Whisper Sweet Nothings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revised Chapter

Gordon closed his eyes, feeling David's lubricated fingers probing into him.  
  
  
"Oh _God_ ," Gordon lowered his head, _"hnnh.. "_    
  
  
"Does that feel good?" David asked him quietly, slicking his fingers in and out slowly. Gordon groaned long and low, nodding slowly as David withdrew his fingers.  
  
  
Gordon uttered an impatient groan then, he could hear David lubricating himself and then he felt the head of David's cock pushing into his ready ass. Gordon sucked in a hiss of a breath through his teeth, shutting his eyes tighter and relaxing himself as best as he could. David leaned down and languidly flicked out his tongue over Gordon's back, licking and kissing softly as he thrust himself in deeper. Gordon wasn't sure if he could handle David's full length, they were pretty evenly matched in size there but he took some deep breaths and moaned loudly as it started to feel really good.  
  
  
_"Huuhh.. "_ David groaned, thrusting at a more rhythmic pace now, _"yess!"_  
  
  
Gordon gripped at the sheets tightly, moving himself backwards in time with David's thrusts and making him groan involuntarily.  
  
  
_"Ohh, uhh!"_ David groaned, tightening his grasp upon Gordon's waist and digging in his fingernails hard.  
  
  
Gordon ground his teeth and moaned again, his face blushing heatedly at David's cries of pleasure. He let go of the sheets with one hand and reached around behind them, listening for David's breathy panting and then slapping his ass hard just at the right moment. David yelped and came hard, his body shaking suddenly and shooting his load into Gordon.  
  
  
_"Ah! Fuucckk!"_ David swore loudly, his grip on Gordon's waist almost searingly painful now and Gordon grunted in response.  
  
  
David thrust harder as he came, causing Gordon to almost lose his breath as he struck him right in the sweet spot over and over until Gordon cried out and came onto the sheets in long, hot spurts of release. Breathless, they panted for a few minutes and slowly parted from one another, cuddling up into the pillows to make out and grope each other until they got their breath back.


	11. Keep It Clean

Some moments later, David slowly sat up and grabbed a cigarette but before he could light it up; Gordon took it away from him.  
  
  
"Hey!" David scolded him.  
  
  
"Not while I'm in the bed," Gordon wrinkled up his nose, "disgusting things.. "  David smirked.  
  
  
"How did I end up with Gordon-fucking-Ramsay in my bed anyway?" David asked him. Gordon blushed and this made David grin just a little wider.  
  
  
"Seriously," David insisted, "I want to know. You're the straightest person I've ever met."   
  
  
"Maybe you put something in my drink," Gordon mused.  
  
  
"I think you wanted to be seduced," David told him. Gordon slowly got out of the bed and put his pants on.  
  
  
"Perhaps I did, you _cocky_ bastard," Gordon replied thoughtfully, "but I doubt there's anyone out there in their right mind who wouldn't accept the offer from you, David."   
  
  
"Flatterer," David grabbed up his cigarette and found it broken in half, "ah, shit.. " Gordon laughed quietly and David frowned at him.  
  
  
"You're such a health nut," David pouted.  
  
  
"Don't you want a body like mine, David?" Gordon asked him. David chewed his pinky finger.  
  
  
"Yeah.. all night long," David grinned and Gordon hesitated before he blushed again and put on his shirt.  
  
  
"I thought you were straight now anyway?" Gordon asked, buttoning up his shirt. David shrugged.  
  
  
"I like it both ways," David told him.  
  
  
"Not me," Gordon shook his head, "it's strictly ladies for this Chef."   
  
  
"Hahah.. " David laughed, "suppose that means I'll just be a smile on your face that your future wife won't understand."   
  
  
"Can we please get back to cooking?" Gordon's ears had turned red and he was avoiding eye contact.  
  
  
David loved to tease the shy ones but it was more fun because this was Gordon Ramsay, quite possibly the most intimidating presence when in his element.   
  
  
"After that?" David sat upon the edge of his bed, "I need a fucking fag."    
  
  
"You _are_ a fucking fag," Gordon teased him playfully and David threw a pillow at him. It hit Gordon in the face, so he grabbed it up and threw it back but David moved and it missed him.  
  
  
"Come on, big boy," Gordon prompted him, "let's go wash up and I'll show you how to sear that bass and before you even think of a slutty comeback to that, just don't.. "  David pursed his lips amusedly and shrugged, following him out of the bedroom but then Gordon halted him.  
  
  
"You're naked," Gordon reminded him.  
  
  
"My house," David shrugged, "my rules.. _Chef._ "  Gordon folded his arms.  
  
  
"I could just smack you sometimes," Gordon furrowed his brow.  
  
  
"Would you though?" David flirted with him, "oh, alright, fine.. "   
  
  
He turned and went back into his room to get dressed, Gordon went back to the kitchen with a sigh and a shake of his head but also a tiny grin of amusement that he just couldn't hold back.


	12. The Favor

Gordon had everything ready by the time David returned, the pan was heating up and Gordon liked the quality of the bass David had in the cooler. David sat up at the counter to watch, as there was only just enough for them both to have some and if he ruined it, one of them wouldn't get any bass tonight.  
  
  
"How long do you suppose your Chef will be sick for?" Gordon asked.  
  
  
"I'm not sure, a few days?" David replied, "I'm having so much fun, though.. I might just hire you for the week."   
  
  
"You could certainly afford it," Gordon mused, "but you're going to have to behave yourself."   
  
  
David shrugged, for since when could he ever?  Gordon seared the bass and talked through it, relieved that David was more subdued now and seemingly paying attention this time without saying anything distracting.  
  
  
"I think a nice pepper sauce, yeah?" Gordon suggested.  
  
  
"Oh yeah," David agreed, "smells great already.. "   
  
  
Gordon smiled and finished up with the cooking, adding bits and pieces to make it a little extra special. Sitting down and enjoying their meal, they talked about how Gordon got started as a Chef and how David decided he wanted to be a rock star.  
  
  
"So, how did you like it?" Gordon asked of the bass.  
  
  
"As always, it was perfect," David replied, "sometimes when I have fish, it's got this really fishy fish taste and I'm not so keen on it."   
  
  
"Fishy fish taste?" Gordon asked, amused by his description, "okay, clearly not cooked properly if it's that bad."   
  
  
"How about some dessert?" David suggested.  
  
  
"A fine idea," Gordon loved to make those, "what are you in the mood for?"  
  
  
"Hmm, something _creamy_ ," David flirted.  
  
  
"Oh alright," Gordon looked thoughtful as the flirt went right over his head, "so, we could make some eclairs.. or scones with jam and cream, those are fun.. "  David laughed and sat back, shaking his head.  
  
  
"Oh, ice cream is easy," Gordon went on, "but we'd have to wait.. "   
  
  
"I've got ice cream in the freezer," David told him, "I was thinking of something warmer.. "    
  
  
"You've lost me," Gordon frowned, "coffee?"  David got up and started to clear the table.  
  
  
"So I'll stay on for a week," Gordon offered, "but you don't have to pay me. I'll do it as a favor."   
  
  
"Alright," David agreed, "so I'll owe you, big time."   
  
  
"Yeah," Gordon nodded, "can I rely on you?"   
  
  
"Of course you can," David replied with a grin, "I always pay my debts."   
  
  
"Good to know," Gordon loaded up the dishwasher, "you want me to come in every day or.. ?"   
  
  
"Nah," David wandered off, "you can sleep here, I've got lots of room."   
  
  
"That's settled then," Gordon switched on the dishwasher.  
  
  
"Hey, _gorgeous_.. " David called from the living room.   
  
  
"It's _Gordon!_ " complained the Chef, but he wandered into the living room anyway, "what is it?"   
  
  
"Come have a lager with me," David invited him. Gordon sat down and accepted a bottle.  
  
  
"Don't mind if I do," Gordon sat back to enjoy his beer, "thank you."   


 


	13. Take Me On

Several beers later, Gordon was feeling relaxed and leaned back on the sofa, his fingers running through David's hair. David was half curled up beside him, his head resting in Gordon's lap and his eyes half closed.   
  
  
"Do you mind me touching your hair?" Gordon asked.   
  
  
"No," David wriggled into a more comfortable position and closed his eyes. Gordon trailed his other hand up and down David's thigh.  
  
  
"Do you like that?" asked Gordon quietly. _  
  
  
"Mmm,"_ David nodded slightly, his eyes flickering open a little to gaze up at Gordon, who was staring down at him curiously, "feels so _good_.. "    
  
  
Gordon slid his hand up to David's crotch, running his fingertips along the hardness there and tracing David's length through his pants.   
  
  
"You like that, uh?" Gordon breathed, his fingers still running through David's hair.   
  
  
_"Mmm_ , yess.. " David moaned and closed his eyes, feeling buzzed and keen to have Gordon touching him more intimately.   
  
  
Gordon was feeling the buzz as well, perhaps one too many beers but he wasn't going to fight it. David shifted and sat up, his arms around Gordon's neck as they kissed softly and started making out. David's hand slipped up under Gordon's shirt habitually, groping at his chest but unable to discover anything to squeeze. Gordon shoved David's hand down towards his pants, reminding him that Gordon wasn't a woman and thus David would have to grope elsewhere. Frustrated, David fumbled with Gordon's belt and rubbed his erection through his jeans.   
  
  
Gordon uttered a soft moan at the rubbing, his own fingers still stroking David's erection rhythmically. Sitting up, Gordon pulled David down onto his front and was surprised at the fight in him, for David wasn't a fan of being topped in bed. He had quite the preference to be dominant, it'd take a lot to get him to hold still long enough to get any fucking done if you weren't aware of how to handle him. David wriggled free of Gordon's grasp and pulled out the sofa bed, using a lever on the side. He then pulled Gordon's shirt off and tossed it aside, both of them eventually stripping off and wrestling for top position on the makeshift bed.   
  
  
Gordon was surprised to learn that David was a lot stronger than he appeared, his eyes flashed with determination and defiance whenever Gordon managed to pin him down and he always managed to somehow wriggle free again. Gordon was getting confused by David's apparent inability to hold still, he wanted to make love to the squirming rock star but it seemed to be proving to be quite an impossible task.   
  
  
David kissed him again, pushing on his chest and forcing Gordon down onto his back. David straddled Gordon, laying down on top of him and making out with him passionately. Gordon rolled them over and was now straddling David, still making out with him but on top now. As expected, David began to squirm and push out at Gordon in order to wriggle free but Gordon held him down quite firmly this time.   
  
  
"Lemme up.. " David broke the kiss to growl at Gordon, his eyes flashing angrily. Gordon was uncertain, how much of this was roleplay? He was unfamiliar with David's ways in bed, should he ask?  Was he expected to obey or resist? He honestly had no idea..   
  



	14. Favorite Toppings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revised Chapter

The corners of David's mouth twitched, they were slightly upturned and Gordon was very attentive so he noticed this immediately and decided he was doing it right afterall. Holding David's hands together, up over his head, Gordon held him down firmly in place and refused to let him up.  
  
  
"The second you let go," David warned him, "I'm going to _fuck_ you.. "  Gordon took heed of the cautionary tone in David's voice, taking the promise seriously and keeping him pinned down.  
  
  
"Have you ever been topped before?" Gordon asked him.  
  
  
"Once," David replied honestly, "well, multiple times but only ever by the one guy.. "   
  
  
"Oh yeah?" Gordon didn't fancy his chances then, "strong is he?"   
  
  
"He knows martial arts," shrugged David, thinking now about Lou Reed and getting seriously aroused.  
  
  
"Suppose that gives him an advantage then," Gordon tightened his grip when David struggled.  
  
  
"He doesn't need it," David admitted, "we both know I'm his bitch, but I won't be yours..  " David squirmed again and Gordon almost lost his grip.  
  
  
"So come on then, big boy.. " David goaded him, "how are you going to do this without letting go of my wrists?"   
  
  
Gordon hesitated and slowly managed to get both of David's wrists pinned with one hand, it helped that David was quite thin and Gordon's hands were rather large.  
  
  
"Argh! That's cheating!" David struggled and squirmed. Gordon used his free hand to stroke David's cock, it pulsed and throbbed in response and David wriggled more, arching his back.  
  
  
"Will you just hold still?!" Gordon scolded him, almost losing his grip on David's wrists again.  
  
  
"I never said I was going to make it easy for you," David growled back at him, "let go!"   
  
  
"No!" Gordon refused to let him up, " _ohh_ baby, no.. "  
  
  
He leaned down and kissed David's mouth, stroking him faster until his palm was slick with pre cum, David's muffled groans into the kiss an encouragement that he might be doing well. Using the slickness on his own cock and between David's ass cheeks, Gordon positioned himself and David was finally still. Gordon moaned as he slowly pushed his cock into David's ass, eliciting a hiss through clenched teeth from David as he relaxed his body to receive the engorged erection. Gordon began thrusting slowly, in and out and with each thrust, David relaxed further to allow more of his cock inside.  
  
  
_"Uhh.. "_ Gordon moaned, closing his eyes, " _oh_ David, you're so _tight_.. my _god, oohh._. fuck yes.. "   
  
  
David arched his back, breathing heavily and Gordon inadvertently relaxed his grip upon David's wrists. Within seconds David had squirmed free, Gordon grappled with him and soon had him pinned down onto his front. David protested and wriggled underneath him, quelled only by the rhythmic thrusting of Gordon's cock as he began fucking his ass once again.  
  
  
_"Huuhh_.. _Ohh no!"_ David cried out, pushing back into Gordon roughly and moaning loudly.  
  
  
Gordon lost his grip in that moment and it cost him, David reared up and spun around, Gordon yelped as his cock suddenly pulled out of David's ass and he found himself now pinned onto his back. Giving up the fight, Gordon's legs wrapped around David's tiny waist and he moaned loudly as David started fucking him, lifting his rear to allow him easier access.  
  
  
_"Fuck!"_ Gordon swore, cursing at himself but moaning as he felt David's cock penetrating him over and over, " _ohh.._ _Damn_.. "  
  
  
David leaned down and kissed his groaning lips, thrusting harder, deeper and longer. He didn't feel too badly for not being able to top David, since only one person had ever managed the feat. He really didn't mind either, because David was really good at making love and Gordon welcomed the change in position as there was no pressure to take control of the situation. David seemed more at home being on top, so Gordon let him stay there despite the fact that he could easily overpower the skinny rock star in an instant if he so wished.  
  
  
_"Ohh.. uhh.._ " David moaned into Gordon's ear breathily, "does that.. _huhh_..  feel good?"   
  
  
_"Ohh_ , fuck yes!" Gordon responded heatedly, " _uhh_.. _ohh god!"_  
  
  
_"Huuhh.. uhh fuck.. "_   David breathed into his ear again and Gordon's eyes closed with intesne pleasure.  
  
  
Gordon arched his back as David got excited, his long, thick cock throbbing and slicking in and out of Gordon's ass. David leaned down further, thrusting harder and started to slowly lick Gordon's chest, paying special attention to his very sensitive nipples. Gordon moaned long and low, almost mewling in pleasure as his own cock began to pulse and spurt pre cum.  
  
  
_"Mmm_ , you like that huh?" David moaned, now sucking on and teasing his tongue around Gordon's nipples.  
  
  
_"Oohh,_ David!" Gordon cried out, clawing at David's back and digging his fingernails in, " _huhh_.. _Uhhh! Oohh_ yess!"   
  
  
David moaned weakly, enjoying the pain and Gordon scratched at him harder, reaching up and pulling David's hair tightly. David retaliated by grabbing a fistful of Gordon's hair, wrenching it hard and causing Gordon to yell out. Sitting up without warning, Gordon pushed David down onto his back and squatted over him, riding his cock under his own steam and using his legs to support himself. David groaned and arched his back, shaking his head slowly from side to side in pleasure, his eyes rolling closed.  
  
  
_"Mmm.. ohh no, no! Uhh.. "_ David groaned, clawing at the sheets and then grasping his fingers into his hair, _"ohh, no.._ _hnnh.._ feels so _fucking good!"_  
  
  
Gordon breathed heavily, feeling the surge inside of his ass as David suddenly cried out and came hard, repeatedly exploding deep inside of Gordon until he moaned long and low, spent and drained. Gordon slowly eased David's cock out of his ass, flipped him over in a surprise move and impaled him immediately before he could get back up again. Already to the point of near climax, Gordon only thrust into David three times and suddenly he gasped and came hard, giving him no time to squirm free. David moaned into the pillows, hugging them tightly and breathing heavily. Gordon panted, perspiration gleaning over his body and his chest heaving as he shook during his orgasm.  
  
  
" _Wanker_.. " David breathed, gasping with pleasure as Gordon thrust into him just once more, _"ah! Damnit!"_  
  
  
Gordon lowered his body down over David's, pressing down firmly to keep him held in place while he rode out his climax. David squirmed half heartedly underneath Gordon, submissive yet pissed at being topped, only becoming still when Gordon started to lick and suck at the back of his neck and nibble at his ear.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ I love fucking you.. " Gordon breathed heavily, "so worth the fight.. _huuhh_ , _fuck..!!"_ Gordon felt himself getting aroused all over again, as David was wriggling to try and get free and Gordon's cock was still snugly resting inside of him.  
  
  
"David.. David _stop!"_ Gordon moaned, " _uuhh_.. I.. _huuhh_.. I'm about to.. _Christ!"_  
  
  
Gordon thrust his hips and David groaned as he felt Gordon's sudden climax exploding within him once more. Breathless now, Gordon's body shook hard against David's as he rocked his hips, riding out his orgasm and groaning uncontrollably.  
  
  
"David.. _David_.. " Gordon urged him, "please.. _please_ , hold still!"   
  
  
David relented and held still so that Gordon could slowly ease himself out, collapsing on the bed beside David and breathing heavily to try and calm himself down. David sat up and let out a long breath of air, gazing down at Gordon and not looking very impressed.  
  
  
"What's with you?" Gordon asked, panting breathlessly.  
  
  
"That was really sneaky," David scolded him.  
  
  
Gordon sat up and reached out, touching David's reddened cheek as he was clearly embarrassed. David swatted his hand away, but Gordon's keen eyes picked up the hint of a smirk on David's face as he leaned back into the pillows.  
  
  
"I think you wanted me to fuck you," Gordon said to him, for it was certainly not an easy thing to do, despite his obvious strength advantage.  
  
  
"I think this is going to be a very interesting week," David said quietly, his eyes closing.  
  
  
Gordon leaned back into the pillows and David shifted instantly, cuddling up to him and rubbing his cheek on Gordon's chest. Gordon put his arms around David's wiry frame and sighed contentedly, he wasn't really into cuddling but he would make an exception just for David. Both of them eventually fell asleep and were keen to discover what the new day would bring them.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
=THE END=

 


End file.
